END
by beatress
Summary: No one had to spell it out. To kill her would be the end of them. Ironically though, killing her was perhaps the only way to be safe. slight Gruvia and some NaLu.


**I wanted to write this about who END could be. One of the famous theory going on around on tumblr is included in this. I think this could cause some major conflict to both sides as you'll see. **

**Also, I wanted to thank people who have alerted and faved and also reviewed my other story which I uploaded yesterday 'My Love Story' which is also a NaLu. (This one has some NaLu and Gruvia) despite my warnings. They really made me very happy and I'm all in fangirl mode. **

**Just a note: **

_I'm beatress -_ Thoughts of one person

_**I'm beatress**_** -** Thoughts of two people at the same time

**I hope you enjoy it and would share your thoughts about it perhaps?**

**Disclaimer: Fairytail doesn't belong to me. Nor does this theory (partly yes because I started reasoning out after I saw people wondering what if 'he/she' was END). The reasons, flow and this story however is written by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>E.N.D.<strong>

**Summary:- No one had to spell it out. To kill her would be the end of them. Ironically though, killing her was perhaps the only way to be safe.**

* * *

><p><em>I will be the one to kill END…<em>

_I will destroy him to core…_

_I will freeze him to death…_

_I promise… father…_

_I will fulfil your last wish…._

**E**xorcism of END was what his mind was occupied with. He needed to free this world of that demon so badly that he couldn't stay back till Juvia could regain her consciousness. He had a feeling that she played a major role which he couldn't be a witness to. He wasn't there to encourage her or be her strength when she needed him. Although he was the one who promised her everything would be fine, he wasn't sure it would end so. Partly because Gray Fullbuster made up his mind to end END's chapter….

Even if the cost is his life…..

-0-

_I will be the one to kill END…_

_I will destroy him to shreds…_

_I will burn him to hell…._

_I promise… Dad…_

_I will avenge your death…._

**N**ever will he give into that demon. The vile scent coming from the book- he'd never let it spread across the world. He wouldn't let it even reach Lucy- the one who has fought too much for this world. He'd never let her efforts go to waste. Even if she insists, he wouldn't let her in the war. That was something she deserved. But as stubborn as she was, she would try and help him. So he got away from her with the new mission of retrieving the demon's book.

But still she found her way to him and saw him crying when his father breathed his last. How she had managed to know his whereabouts he wasn't sure. She was the one closest to him: physically and mentally. And he'd be damned if he'd let anything happen to her.

"The book… we have to get it. It's a mission given by Igneel" he said with tears still trailing his cheeks.

She merely nodded with a set of tears for him as if to compensate for his that stopped. She wiped them and stood beside him a key in her hand.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Erza beaten and battered to walk in there with the once One of the Ten Wizard Saints. He could smell 'him' and was sure it wouldn't be long before he would make an appearance. Happy was flying in circles above him.

That's how one of the best teams of Fairytail started their new mission. Soon the others joined the arena but only became the spectators to the amount of destruction they can cause and the efficiency of their work. They couldn't rest however but deal with the minions whose number didn't seemed to decrease ever.

-0-

"Ugh!" Mard Geer lost balance in one of the sneak attacks of the combo of the Ice devil slayer and the fire dragon slayer causing the book to fall out of his hands.

Happy was quick to steal it from him but a blow to his body knocked the book right out of his hands. Jellal just seemed to have caught it but it bounced off his hands. Erza as a result couldn't be of any help as it bounced higher and out of her reach.

Juvia tried her best to catch it in a water lock. She missed and it fell in front of her love instead.

Gray reached for it but before he could have it in his hands, it fell down the cliff.

Natsu however managed to secure it (with his partner's help), grinning in triumph. The grin didn't last long. A blow from Mard was the only thing required to let the book slip and fall down in a place no one ever expected.

It was either Fairytail or Tartaros. Whoever reached it, won the petty game. Each team was desperate but it was already decided.

Fairytail won. Tartoros lost.

However….. No one was happy in the winning guild. If any, they were horrified at the sight

The book fell at the foot of Lucy, a fairytail mage.

-0-

**D**elusion was it? Or reality?

Did what he think really happened?

On the left was the devil slayer. On the right was the dragon slayer….

Behind the ice mage was Juvia. Behind the fire mage was Erza…

Infront of them… was END.

Their eyes widened trying to take in more light to form a better picture. END had blonde hair. He had brown eyes which were devoid of kindness. END had a screeching laughter that sent shivers down their spines in contrast to the soft refreshing giggles they could remember.

"The perfect host was she with her celestial spirit magic. A holder type right? She with her strength could be the embodiment of END. We will rule the world! We will!" Somewhere they heard Mard shout.

_Perfect host?..._

_Holder-type?..._

_END?..._

_**She is my friend, damn it!**_

_**How can I?...**_

_**Kill her?...**_

"Lucy is END" Natsu caught onto the disbelief in Gray's voice.

He was yelling at her not to open the book. He was shouting but she didn't listen. She had to pick up the book which fell open. She had to make Fairytail win. To hell was their victory!

If only she hadn't picked it up…

If only he had reached her sooner…

If only the book didn't fall out of his hands…

Lucy wouldn't have been possessed by END…

And they had to kill END. They couldn't let him loose on the world.

That meant…

They had to kill Lucy. No one had to spell it out.

Gray looked at the pain flashing through Natsu. He lost his father just a while ago…. To lose her too…

It wasn't fair. To kill her would be the end of them.

Ironically though, killing her perhaps was the only way to be safe. It seemed to be the only viable option in their discretion.

To kill her, but, will be more than torture for the both of them… and even more for his dear rival…

* * *

><p><strong>So, any thoughts you want to share? <strong>

**This may be a two-shot. I may upload another where Natsu will be END and I'll write Lucy's reaction to it. I'll upload it whenever I'm done with it. **

**Thank you for reading my 'rant'-ish story! **

**Beatress**

**Published: 19****th**** October 2014**

**Actual Story Word Count: 1005**


End file.
